diepio4fandomcom-20200214-history
Tanks
Tanks are entities in Diep.io that can shoot free-moving Bullets, Drones, Traps, Missiles or Minions. They’re controlled either by a player or by A All tanks consist of a body and one or more weapons attached to the tank. The size and placement of the Barrel(s) depends on the level and Class of the tank respectively. Shape Edit ◾Almost all tanks have a circular body. ◾The only exceptions are the Necromancer and Factories (both bodies are square-shaped), and the Mothership (a hexadecagon, a 16-sided polygon). ◾The Guardian of the Pentagons, Defender (triangles) and Summoner (square) are also tanks that aren’t circular, but they are currently only Bosses that are unplayable. ◾Taking into consideration the dark outline around the tank, this also includes the Smasher (a hexagon), and the Landmine, (an icositetragon, a 24-sided polygon, in the shape of a 12-pointed star). This also includes Auto Smasher, which looks like a Smasher with an Auto Turret and the Dominator (hexagon). TankDiagram ◾Barrels can appear in many different shapes, sizes and numbers. ◾Barrel shape often determines bullet characteristics; wider Barrels shoot larger Bullets, and longer Barrels have faster Bullet Speed. ◾Normal Bullets, used by most of the tanks, are circular shaped. ◾Some tanks use Drones or Protectors, which are often triangular shaped, but, in the case of Necromancer, can be square shaped. ◾Some tanks use Traps, which are concave hexagons. ◾A unique tank named Factory that branches from the Overseer uses Minions, small tanks that have very low bullet stats. ColorEdit AllTeamColors All four team colors ◾The color of a tank’s body is based on its team’s color (ex. blue, red, purple or green). ◾Your tank is colored blue in FFA and Maze, while everyone else’s is red. ◾Neutral tanks, like Arena Closers or unclaimed Dominators are always yellow. ◾Some Bosses have special colors, such as pink or yellow. ◾Fallen Boss tanks are light grey. ◾The outlines of tanks and Barrels are slightly darker than the body. ◾Barrels are always colored dark grey. ◾The only exception to this is Missiles, which the barrels are the same color as the body. ◾Your Bullets are blue in FFA and Maze, while everyone else’s Bullets are red. However, in FFA and Maze, a Necromancer’s Drones are colored peach/orange. ◾In team Game Modes your Bullet color is determined by your team. Bullets of neutral tanks are yellow (same for Drones). Technical Edit Movement Edit Main article: Controls All controllable tanks can move their body with the arrow or WASD keys. They can move their Barrel(s), which always points at the cursor, with the mouse. Pressing C will make the tank spin automatically. Shooting Traps or Bullets Edit To shoot ammunition, a player can press SPACE, or left click with their mouse. Pressing E will enable the tank to fire automatically. However, Smasher and its upgrades (except Auto Smasher) lack the ability to shoot Bullets. Controlling Drones Edit For any tank that utilizes controllable Drones, left-clicking (or SPACEBAR) will bring the Drones towards the mouse cursor. This is always on if Auto Fire is enabled. Right-clicking (or SHIFT) will repel them away from the cursor. Otherwise, the Drones will return to the tank and orbit it, unless there is a Polygon, a Boss or another enemy tank nearby. In the case of you using Factory, your Minions shoot to your cursor when left clicking or Auto Fire is on, and looks away, or if close, gets dragged (only if cursor is close to the Minions|Minion) if right clicking.